Encuentros
by NUSKA22
Summary: "Siempre lo mismo. Todo reducido a una constante espiral de escarceos nocturnos que venía repitiéndose desde las últimas dos semanas..."


Recorrió con detalle la curva de su vientre con la misma meticulosidad que el escultor talla en frío mármol. Paso varias veces la mano de forma sistemática como queriendo retener en la yema de sus dedos la textura de esa piel aterciopelada que le volvía loco. Porque aquello era una autentica locura.

Siempre lo mismo. Todo reducido a una constante espiral de escarceos nocturnos que venía repitiéndose desde las últimas dos semanas. El primero de todos fortuito convirtió a todos los demás en costumbre y a fuerza de un lugar adecuado a estos encuentros momentáneos, se veían ahí, protegidos por la sombra y la soledad de ese amplio salón convertido ahora en sala de proyecciones. Todavía a estas alturas se preguntaba cómo demonios los acontecimientos, en un primer punto, desligados de todo pronóstico del resultado final se habían convertido de la noche a la mañana en tandas de sexo a altas horas de la noche. Maldita sea la hora y no tan maldita en la que se le ocurrió la feliz idea de venir aquí y buscarla en la soledad de sus horas para, ya ni se acordaba, preguntarle sobre un epígrafe a resolver del puzle criminológico que estaban llevando a cabo. Era el problema de trabajar con otra persona, que nunca se podía obviar el contacto físico y menos con esa mujer que se pretendía echar a bajo todas sus teorías sobre el contacto cordial versus afectivo. Todo empezó con la sana curiosidad del momento o dejándolo en la excusa perfecta, en la necesidad de experimentar más a fondo con la capacidad humana de relacionarse de modo físico con otros congéneres. No debía engañarse, no estaba la situación para ocultarla en parafernalias e interminable semántica. En el fondo sólo era un jodido lunático sin remedio y al cual la ventana abierta hacia lo instintivo en detrimento de lo deductivo le llamaba a gritos desde sus extrañas.

Fue la curiosidad de un primer beso llevado a un mero y apenas imperceptible primer contacto el que dejó en entredicho su poca experiencia y sus ganas de conocerla más a fondo. De ahí y con la personal decisión de no dejarse amedrentar por las circunstancias se esmero en los posteriores encuentros.

Ella se dejaba llevar al compás del espigado joven, dejando al aprendiz enseñar al maestro, lo que acabo consiguiendo que los resultados de meros roces apenas inocentes en dos semanas le llevaran al desvencijado de cabellos negros llevar la delantera en ese juego de roll. Por el momento todo se reducía al sexo y por el momento, esto no le disgustaba; casi hasta lo prefería. No pensar en las medias tintas que dejan los sentimientos ajenos y claramente no compartidos. Respondían al instinto. Él, como contacto con la realidad del mundo al que demasiadas veces había dado la espalda y al que necesitaba retornar con agitado reflejo primitivo, como salida de escape a toda la tertulia teórica que invadía su vida. Ser un genio no era, desde luego, tan genial como la propia palabra expresara. Prefiriendo, en algunos momentos, comportarse como un hormonado joven al que las delicias del cuerpo se le abría como un mundo de posibilidades. A fin de cuentas le habían robado la juventud demasiado pronto.

Ella…a saber porque le había elegido para esas desventuras. Realmente no entendía a aquel ser que sostenía en sus brazos y al cual apegaba su cuerpo con increíble fluidez ya amaestrada por esos fugaces instantes compartidos. Su mente esponjada en una burbuja de placer se centraba primordialmente en el bamboleo de dos cuerpos que se asfixiaban el uno al otro. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Apenas la respiración agitada, el sudor de su piel y los ahogados murmullos de su voz le indicaba que seguían allí en ese círculo vicioso de encuentros sin sentido, de coitos a medio hacer a los que definitivamente había que poner fin. Un gemido ahogado mayor que los otros le devolvió a la realidad. La broma se había acabado. Con suavidad y decisión, ella se despegó del detective que miraba con resignación casi infantil como se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida.

-Voy a ducharme-fue todo lo que contestó una voz entre desorientada y ofuscada.

Él desnudo y colocado en la posición más tragicómica posible se levantó también de la butaca. Miró como la muchacha abandonaba la sala con paso seguro apenas cubierta con una camisa. ¿Era esto todo lo lejos que podían llegar? Una despedida apenas consumada que le dejaba un regurgitado sabor de boca y una tristeza lacerante en todo su ser.


End file.
